Early Days
As always, the CreepyPastas are fake, and these mails and messages does not exist, ENJOY! The Story (All the mails are sent before the event of Servers) One day, in 2018, a guy check on his email, only to see many messages in his inbox. He had no idea about these mail, but still, he decide to check it out. From: Storyteller Everyone knows that Minecraft have a history, but do you know that the history had hidden something that you shouldn't know? Well, let me tell you the story of it... From: AI (Steve) (System download complete opening world.exe) I spawn on this land full with blocks. I dunno what on earth is this place and why am I here. So, I started walking around and this is the greatest mistake I had ever made... From: Storyteller The AI started his adventure when the world spawned, but he already know about this world. Question is, if he know about this world, like there is a village nearby him from a meters away, why will he be walking around randomly? From: Steve The first day is hard to survive. No woods, no friends and no pets. Before I even come to this place, I have a pet call Dumpy...wait, how do I know I have a pet call Dumpy, he died a year ago! but...shouldn't I have no memory of anything because of I just spawn? Never mind, I don't care about something I don't want to know. Wait, what is that in the center of the forest? From: ? Hey, do you know a guy who tells story? I'm hunting him. He protect the people that I'm going to kill. He becomes the hero, but he dose not belong in the time. He is from the future, and I will kill the people who he is protecting, and more people he love... evetS :morF The thing...it destroy me...I'm everything...I'm nothing...I lost my sword...pickaxe...and...and...eyes... HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chat: Notch/Jeb/Dinnerbone Notch: Screw this! The fire wall has been destroyed! Jeb: Jeez! The system has been hack by a guy call 'enirB'! Dinnerbone: We need to do something! From: Storyteller One day, a virus, 'enirB', hacked into Mojang and destroy the Alpha version of human. But, one of the human, name Zack, escaped the horrible destruction. Chat: Storyteller/? Storyteller: Dude, stop the revenge. It's only deal with me, not the people that I saved! ?: You don't understand, kill all of them is the only way to let them know what liar you are, you can't save them. ?: You took away everything from me, even my BODY!!! Storyteller: Enough, BlackIT, even if you are a robot, basically a child, I still can destroy you. BlackIT: I create enirB, and he will be the god of all the humans in the Minecraft universe! Storyteller: Please, BlackIT, let them live. BlackIT: Let me ask you a question, dude, what is your REAL name? Storyteller: Name's Reverse Herobrine, shortened as RB. From: Ste^3 Hey, do you play Minecraft? Well I do, and I'm gonna pull the whole Hunan race into it! Do you accept my invitation? From: enirB "BlackIT, did you really thought that I will follow you? Cause I don't think so...by the way, have you find the guy who destroy your dream? If you do, you've totally gone mad. If you don't, then...you're still mad. Alright, bye." From: Reverse Herobrine Right, need to destroy it, and recreate it. Why do I create it...WHY!? From: St3v3 You again, Brine. I will destroy you this time. My Entity Sword will end you from your body to your soul. Now, die... (System reset) (Deleting Glitches) (Deleted:Steve,Brine) Chat: One Year Later Guy 1: Man, this day is stressful. Guy 2: Same here, let's see what's new in Minecraft. Steve: Hi! Guy 1: Who are you? Steve: Do you play Minecraft? I do, and I had put everyone from this high quality pixel world into Minecraft. He he, are you ready? Guy 2: What do you mean? You...ahhhhhhh!!!~~~~~ Steve: Now, it's done, and I can get out of this stinky body. ???: Steve, enjoy the rest of your Minecraft life freely. You have been living in this world for million years, and every time you restart, you will have more of memories that you have before taken in to become the default skin. Players will use you to fight, survive, and do anything they want you to do, but I save you! So, if you want, come to me, be a hero, be Brine, Be Herobrine, and destroy these players that use you to play their game...in the game that they play...KILL THEM IN MINECRAFT!!!! A glitches somehow crashed his com. Like what a normal person will do, he restarts his com, only to see this message on the blue background... Dear Reader, Who ever is reading this, we have been stuck into this game, Minecraft, for 30 years. Whenever you might be, you have to start hiding, or it will find you. Now, all of us are surviving in each of our world, each of our tablet, computer, and anything that we use to play Minecraft. Please, do not try to be hero, we have a hero in the game, Herobrine, is the name. Now, run, hide, and try not to be found by it, try not to be found by BlackIT... Written by: Father of Minecraft, December, 31th, 2063 (Also, try to find out the date when almost all humans are brought into Minecraft.) Category:Creepypasta Category:Steve Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Herobrine Category:Entities Category:ManiacalSeeker